


Food Focus

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King smiled after he devoured a chicken wing.





	Food Focus

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled after he devoured a chicken wing. The bone was placed with other chicken wing bones on a silver platter. He glanced at three pet alligators as they stood near the table. The Sewer King still smiled. ''I never forgot about you, my pretty pets.'' He viewed the alligators wagging their tails. 

After giving bits of chicken to pets, the Sewer King stood. He approached a piano in a chamber. He sat near the piano and began to sing. The Sewer King looked back. A scowl. Alligators continued to eat. They never wagged their tails as usual.

 

THE END


End file.
